Nuisance
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Izaya avait trop trainé, ne s'était jamais décidé, mais ce jour-là, ou cette nuit plutôt, en regardant la ville, il en fut certain : il tuerait Shizu-chan.


**Titre: **_Nuisance_**  
Genre: **_Angst__, deathfic_**  
Rating: **_M pour c__ertaines mentions non-explicites de tortures physiques, mentales et sexuelles._**  
Personnages: **_Izaya et Shizuo__  
_**Résumé: **_Izaya__ avait trop trainé, ne s'était jamais décidé, mais ce jour-là, ou cette nuit plutôt, en regardant la ville, il en fut certain : il tuerait Shizu-chan._

**Espace pub : **_Oui, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix de le faire (en fait si, mais bon xD) : je vous fais de la pub pour un tout nouveau forum que je viens de créer, en collaboration avec Moïra-chan, concentré bien entendu sur DRRR! Vous trouverez le lien et une description plus détaillée sur mon profil!_

**Note: **_Toujours pas de romance! C'est très simple, comme ça a été publié pour le défi Marre du Shizaya, je ne pouvais pas en insérer._

_Il s'agit toujours d'un texte très sombre, mais je crois ne pas m'être étendu sur l'angst pour cette fois (à vous de juger). Cela dit, je pense tout de même qu'il faut avoir le cœur solide pour lire ce texte. Bon, j'en ai assez dit! Je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Il est de ces idées qui prennent vie peu à peu dans votre esprit, sans que vous ne les remarquiez, et qui pourtant se développent et grandissent. Des sentiments qui peu à peu se transforment en concepts, jusqu'à vous apparaître clairement dans une illumination. Ces idées sont depuis le début dans un coin de votre tête, mais elles s'exposent toujours à l'improviste, et s'imposent finalement dans votre cerveau, jusqu'à ne plus savoir s'en déloger.

Orihara Izaya regardait la ville par sa fenêtre et soudain, une idée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, un sombre projet qui s'imposa à son esprit. Cette idée prenait sa source dans un sentiment, celui qui lui nuisait le plus : la haine. L'agacement, il pouvait s'y faire; mais la haine lui était si étrangère en général que dirigée vers un seul individu, elle constituait un véritable point faible.

Il avait trop trainé, ne s'était jamais décidé, mais ce jour-là, ou cette nuit plutôt, en regardant la ville, il en fut certain : il tuerait Shizu-chan.

~xxx~

Tout avait été si simple qu'il en était presque déçu. Il avait cru que de monter un plan pour se débarrasser de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro allait présenter quelques défis, mais non, il n'en fut point.

La force de Shizu-chan était problématique pour peu qu'il puisse l'utiliser. Il suffisait de trouver un moyen de la contrer : ce ne fut pas très difficile pour l'informateur, qui connaissait déjà tous les moyens inimaginables pour affaiblir une personne normale. Avec ce monstre, il s'agissait simplement de doubler les doses.

À bien y penser, le blond n'était pas assez vigilent. Il devait bien savoir que certains chercheraient à le tuer, et pourtant, il agissait comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si sa vie ne tenait pas qu'à un fil. Il devait être stupide au point de croire que sa force le sauverait de tout – et pourtant, il se trompait, lourdement.

Un sourire étiré sur les lèvres, Izaya gambadait joyeusement dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Il repensait aux derniers évènements et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extatique. Tout avait été beaucoup trop facile, mais peu importe; il avait réussi, c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

~xxx~

Des jumelles sur les yeux, Izaya regardait. Du haut de son perchoir, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'action qui se déroulait plus bas. Le bâtiment dans lequel il se tenait arborait une épaisse couche de poussière, mais, malgré la vieillesse flagrante des lieux, il semblait tenir sur ses fondations. À l'extérieur, une pancarte affichait qu'il devait être détruit le lendemain.

L'informateur porta attention aux bruits qui s'échappaient de la victime et un sourire prit naturellement place sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la bête puisse produire de tels sons et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. La torture qu'on lui faisait subir était plus forte – et surtout plus humiliante – que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu, mais la douleur, il y était habitué. C'était l'humiliation qui portait des larmes à ses yeux, la drogue qui lui empêchait de se défendre, et les mains sur lui qui déclenchaient ces sons.

Izaya observait et ne s'en lassait pas. Ces hommes, qui avaient une dent contre son ennemi – comme beaucoup d'ailleurs –, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de les payer. Il lui avait suffi de leur donner l'opportunité, qu'ils avaient prise sans réfléchir. Ce genre de situations ne se présentaient que très rarement et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Il regardait et plus il regardait, plus son sourire s'étirait, plus sa joie augmentait. Plus le blond souffrait et plus l'envie de rire lui montait à la gorge, mais il se retenait – c'était pour plus tard, le coup final. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de regarder, de profiter au maximum.

Tous les hommes, un par un, en ont profité, pendant qu'Izaya comptait – et d'un, et de deux, et de trois –, pendant qu'il comptait le nombre d'humiliations qu'il devait subir, le nombre de tortures – toutes pareilles et pourtant toutes différentes – que le corps anormalement fort devait prendre. Il comptait le nombre de coupures, le nombre de coups, de coups de reins, le nombre de va-et-vient, le nombre de gouttes de sang qui s'étalaient sur le sol, le nombre de larmes – oh ces larmes, comme il les attendait! – qui tachaient les joues du blond. Et il comptait, et comptait, silencieusement, les jumelles collées sur ses yeux pour ne rien manquer, rien du tout.

Et plus il comptait et plus l'euphorie montait en lui, et plus son ennemi s'abandonnait et plus il sentait une chaleur particulière l'envahir, et plus l'autre souffrait et plus il jouissait.

Quand enfin le compte fut terminé et que les hommes, repus, quittèrent la salle, laissant sur le sol le corps inanimé de son ennemi de toujours, Izaya délaissa ses jumelles et se leva. Il nettoya un peu le désordre qu'il avait créé et, dans une série de bonds gracieux, atterrit sur le sol, au même niveau que le blond.

L'informateur sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la dépouille de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Il s'agenouilla et, à l'aide du manche de son couteau, donna une petite poussée dans les côtes de l'ex-barman, en vue de le réveiller. Voyant l'action inefficace, il y ajouta, de sa voix grinçante :

- Oï, Shizu-chan~! C'est l'heure de te réveiller!

Enfin, les paupières se soulevèrent, bien que très peu, et les pupilles réussirent à focaliser sur le visage de l'informateur. Aussitôt, la haine envahit ces iris, comme par habitude, et Izaya laissa enfin le rire qu'il retenait depuis le début éclater à l'air libre.

Shizuo tenta de lever sa main, pour étrangler l'homme qui riait de lui, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Son esprit était embrouillé, mais une chose lui apparaissait clairement : l'asticot était responsable. Comme toujours. Il n'en devint que plus furieux, jurant intérieurement contre sa Némésis, qui riait toujours à gorge déployée.

Enfin, le brun se tut et reprit un air plus sérieux, même si son sourire s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres. Son couteau reprit le chemin de sa poche et sa main droite en sortit une arme autrement plus dangereuse : un pistolet. Il se releva et entreprit de marcher autour de sa victime, jouant sur ses nerfs en élaborant tout un discours :

- Tu vois, Shizu-chan, j'aime l'humanité, que dis-je, je l'adore! Tous ces humains sont si intéressants, si surprenants, bien que toujours faciles à cerner. Ils ont tous ce petit quelque chose qui les rendent si intéressants. Cependant, il se cache parmi tous ces humains un monstre qui prétend devenir homme. Quelle farce! Il sait pourtant mieux que personne qu'il n'a d'humain que l'apparence!

Shizuo tenta un autre mouvement, qui hélas n'aboutit qu'à la rechute de sa main sur le sol froid. Izaya, voyant le geste, eut un autre rire, avant de continuer, tout en jouant dangereusement avec l'arme dans ses mains.

- À ce que je vois, Shizu-chan a compris que je parlais de lui. Dans ce cas, tu dois aussi comprendre où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas? À moins que ton cerveau de protozoaire ne soit incapable d'une telle déduction?

L'informateur marqua une pause, pour ménager son effet, pendant que le blond tentait de réfléchir : le fusil, ses paroles, sa façon de tourner en rond autour de lui, à quoi tout cela menait-il? Il avait l'impression de comprendre, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former dans son esprit et il resta avec le sentiment d'être à deux doigts de saisir.

- Je dois vraiment tout t'épeler, ajouta Izaya avec un faux agacement dans la voix, trahie par le ton chantant. Pour le bien de l'humanité, tu dois disparaître, Shizu-chan. Jusqu'à présent, je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu représentes une trop grande menace, et pour mes plans, et pour mes fabuleux humains. J'aurais des problèmes si tu continuais à contrer tous mes plans comme tu le fais.

Sur ces mots, il s'agenouilla de nouveau devant le visage de son ennemi et posa le canon de son fusil sur son visage, y enlevant des mèches de ses yeux. Il continua son discours sur un ton plus bas, presque en un murmure :

- Ne le prends pas personnel, Shizu-chan. Il s'agit simplement de _business_.

C'est à ce moment précis que Shizuo comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Ces iris rouges qui le sondaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme montraient toute la haine que l'informateur lui vouait et sa détermination à mener à terme ses plans. Le blond, qui ne put se résigner à son destin, grimaça et tenta un nouveau mouvement, tout aussi futile que les autres. Izaya le perçut et eut un dernier sourire triomphant, avant de planter son fusil sur son front et de peser sur la détente.

Un liquide écarlate l'éclaboussa, souillant son visage et sa veste. L'informateur n'en tint pas rigueur et se releva, avant de vider son chargeur sur la dépouille – simple prévention. Puis, il eut un nouveau rire, qui retentit longuement, avant de nettoyer sommairement son visage et de se retourner.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, il gambada joyeusement jusqu'à son appartement. Il avait déjà tout préparé : il n'eut qu'à envoyer un court texto pour que le corps de son Shizu-chan se retrouve dans le fond de l'océan. Il referma son portable et leva le regard vers le ciel. Plus que tout, il se sentait soulagé. La haine, cette émotion qui lui était si étrangère, venait de le quitter, pour toujours.

Il pourrait maintenant aimer ses humains sans qu'aucune nuisance ne l'en empêche.


End file.
